OS One night only
by EPLT
Summary: When Harry met Ginny. Should they just talk ?


Just imagine a fact which didn't appear. Along a night, Harry, the young boy was attracted in a teeny girl's room. In the sleeping house, everyone knows he had a destiny. But, she knows that he need. The great "survivor" is just a normal guy. And, may be, she loves him.

She tracked him down in her room. Harry saw her dress floating around the teeny. Harry thought it wear her well. Then, he should prefer seeing nude. Under the slender tissue, her breast moved slowly. Harry stay right in front of her, looking her tits raising. When she considered this, The redhead reddens but hid nothing.

Rashly, on a Harry's order, she locked the load door. The young guy look her, but, don't say know nothing.

- Happy Birthday, she tells with an embarrassed smile.

Harry considers the flaky girl. Each of them wants one thing, just only one. But, did are they still too young for it?

Closes glances made them abstract all the rest of the world. Tomorrow Harry must go. That is the second thing she knew. This night was the night. Around, everyone is asleep. Harry heard Hermione bring Ron upstairs. Then, the young guy smiles, he knows his best friend will do as he will. Weasley parents have too many things to do for spying their daughter. And the Twins didn't live here anymore. No one would see them, or listen them. Even if Ginny's eyes showed that she regretted it.

Harry came closer; fix his green eyes in hers. The teen seems to faint and felt in his warms arms. Harry obviously understands all she wants. But is he ready for it? Do is she?

Stand on her knees, the young girl ask for a king. Harry understood quickly that she's ready for him. He will be as strong as she wants him to. Harry took her shoulders and returns them on him. After a long and delicious time, he helps her stand back on her feet. He wiped her lips by his ones.

- Do you know how I love you? Says Harry.

- Yes, I think so. Replies the red haired girl, with a huge smile.

- Do you think you're ready for? Asks Harry.

- I want you to be my man. Replies Ginny.

Harry felt his skin turn cold to warm. His face certainly turn as red as her hairs. She caressed pinked flesh with a big sweetness and a lot of perseverance and dexterity. He returned her slowly embrace, pleasant and nice-smelling. He felt her vibrating and submits herself.

When it was done, the teenager put off a moment. Harry loves her, and it seems that she loves him. Harry doubted to do it well, he should have done a mistake. But, Ginny just smile and came tight on his breast. Harry feels her heart beat all long his body. In a few moments, he feels tight in his robe.

- You've grown a little bit. Chuckled Ginny, slippery her hand from his neck to his pants.

- We're not children any-more.

- So do you? Tells the teen during she's kissing him.

- Do you wanna see, kitty?

Feline, Ginny went back on her child's bed. Ecstatic, she waits the guys who'll soon be her king. Front of her, Harry hesitates. He loves her, he wants her, but.

- Are you still here? ask Ginny

She's standing on her Knees ready to kiss him, again and again. Harry took her shoulders and kissed her a long time. He loves it so much. It seems that she likes it too.

- Come on my bed. Invited Ginny.

During a moment, the guy dominated her. He kissed her all along, on her lips, on her cheeks, on her chin, on her forehead, on her red hairs. She has to do all he needs, all he wants. Shivering, she loves his skin on her face. She can't decide by herself anymore, and she likes it. Harry pushed on her shoulders; she felt on her back onto the bed, still shivering. Ginny knows she was ready for him. She wanted him so long; she will give all to him. She kissed him everywhere she could. And, when all was kissed, she helped him to remove his clothes. New parts of the young guys appeared. All news parts to kiss.

- You're hungry, miss.

- I wanna heat all of you.

- Should I?

- Let's go, my king.

Prudently, Harry slides his hands under hers clothes. Under the robe, his hands touch soft skins, in her legs, along her belly. On every movement, she jumps, she wriggles, she sights. Hothead by her reactions, she wants more, and asked it. She thought she became crazy, burned by her own reactions. Mastering the scene, at this moment, Harry stopped.

During these works, harry had raised her dress over her knees. Admiring her legs, Harry didn't move anymore, but she knew that he just stood back. She wanted him to continue her initiation. This stop exited the teen even more. In a swaying movement, she slipped off her panties. Kindly, he helped her and slides off the bed. In a long movement, his robe felt down on the floor. It wasn't first time Ginny saw his musculature, but this time it was different. This time, it's not like a quidditch's bathroom.

The young boy came back. He wanna finish all he began. Rudely, he slips off her robe. He removed the dress, revealing the intimacy of the girl. Of instinct, she concerned the hand on her invaluable jewel. Harry smiles, she would obey one way or another. His hand became two handcuffs on hers wrists. And, definitely, she loves this. Instantly nude, Ginny becomes red as her hairs.

- No Bras?

- I can wear on any!

- No way, I love you like what kitty.

- Kiss me sweetie.

He kissed her on her lips red as two strawberries. But she didn't move. Something seems to be badly done.

- Kiss me. Repeat Ginny.

And Harry did. Harry lips ballades through her body. Sometimes, he knows he did well. Ginny feel every movement like a full enjoyment. Any times, she wants more.

Finally, the guy stops his way on his lady's body. Ginny tried to get up, to express her disapproval. But, Harry put his lips on her ones. For this moment, Ginny won't talk any more. Harry's hands begin to touch her all over, again. The teen likes it and try to give him the same.

- How your back is tense, irritated.

- Not as your legs.

To shut up the guy, she crossed her legs around his back. Some things wouldn't be ignored themselves. Ginny feel a little bit pain when she became a real young woman. But, in fact, she always wanted it.

But Harry loves her gentle. He moves slowly and gives her hugs or licks her nipples. Just on extremities. Ecstatic, Ginny wants heat him, wants him inside her, more. Along the night, he learned her many of his penchants. Some hurts her, lots were successful, and all of them were conducted her to unconditional love.


End file.
